


Donna gives birth in the Oval

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It is the Santos administration and Donna is pregnant with her and Josh's first child. It is a busy day when suddenly she goes into labour.





	Donna gives birth in the Oval

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Previously on The West Wing  
Donna said to Josh as he started to leave. “Josh, I’m pregnant.” He stopped dead and turned to see her standing nervously, alone in the middle of the Oval Office. “Seriously” he said stunned. They had only decided to try a few weeks ago and he had almost forgotten about it. She nodded. His face broke into a grin and Donna’s responded. Josh came over and hugged her tight “Thank God, I didn’t think you’d be so happy, you seemed kind of reluctant”   
“Yeah well I actually kind of want kids now. Seeing the president with his, and Toby and now CJ.”   
“I just wanted you to know before you left. I’m seeing the doctor next week, Margaret has already cleared your schedule.”   
“God, I don’t want to be leaving now.” “wow, did I hear correctly, you care about something other than work. Who are you and what have you done with Josh?” “I actually don’t want to go!” he insisted. He brought her close to her and kissed her tenderly, passionately. Donna broke it off a second or so later when she saw the president come in saying something about a tie. He stopped cleared his throat and said “Josh,”   
“Yes, Mr President” said Josh turning awkwardly to face him. “Sorry Mr President your tie.” He ducked out and went to his desk to get it. “Donna” said the president   
“yes sir I’m very sorry sir, I don’t know what came over me”   
“Ah don’t worry, it’ll be hormones. Besides in my experience Josh is normally to blame for embarrassing episodes”   
“Thank you Mr president. Oh, the First Lay asked me to give these to you for the flight – the children’s school reports.”   
“Thank you Donna”   
“Sir,” came Josh’s voice “We really have got to go”   
“relax, Air Force One cant leave without me.”  
”Thank you Mr. President” Donna left.  
Josh dialled the familiar number “CJ Craig Cincannon”   
“CJ, it’s Josh”   
“Hi Josh, how are you how’s the president.”   
“All good here, actually kind of a quiet day I’m sitting here waiting for something to go wrong.”   
“Oh, by the way congratulations, I here you and Donna are expecting”   
“Yeah, thanks. I here you’re moving back to DC.”   
“Yeah, I actually missed the place and Danny’s work and the flights are easier.”   
“When you get settled do you think you could stop by for a meeting?”   
“yeah, sure – does the President need help or advice, ‘cause he can always phone”   
“no actually we would like to find a way of getting in on your scheme. It’s doing so well, better than anyone expected and the President had the idea of matching funds as part of upping the foreign aid budget next year.”   
“wow, I’m honoured. I’ say we could set something up now but one of us will only have to cancel. We’re moving in next month so I’ll call you when I get frustrated with the removal guys.”   
“Sounds great, oh and I promised Jo I’d invite you to Donna’s baby shower.”   
“Thanks Josh, good to hear from you”   
“yeah, you too.”  
Today  
“’S’cuse me, coming through, wide load, thank you” Donna moved quickly, or as quickly as she could at eight months pregnant an carrying stacks of files, through the corridor of the West Wing. Most people gave her a wide birth busy with their own jobs then Sam emerged from his office and nearly collided with her. “wow, steady there, let me carry some of those”   
“Thanks” said Donna transferring most of the files to Sam’s arms “Where are you headed?”   
“Ed and Larry in Budget, first Lady wanted to get her requests in early. You?”   
“Wow that really is early. I have a breakfast with the Speaker, want to gauge his position on the energy bill.” They reached a crossroads in the corridors and he President walked past with Jo and some of the NSC. They stopped to let his pass then he reversed, he sent his entourage on ahead and then came back to Sam and Donna “morning” he said “Morning Mr President” replied Sam and Donna. “Should you even be here Donna?” asked the president looking down at her bulging stomach “I’m fine sir, the first Lady has reduced my hours and I’m not due for another fifteen days.” Sam’s alarm was obvious and he instantly took the remaining files from her arms. “Well, take it easy, seriously Donna, oh and Jo pencilled you in for four o clock today, both of you. I wanted to get the First Lady and the Speaker’s take on the energy plan.” He nodded at them “Thank you Mr President”. They continued towards the OMB offices “Seriously Donna, take it easy. Josh will kill me and Lou and anybody else he can put the slightest amount of blame to if something happens.”   
“Ed, Larry, thanks for seeing me.” Said Donna as they rounded a corner. Sam placed the files down on the desk. “See you later, I mean it Donna, what I said.” Donna nodded and waved then sat down in front of the desk. Then saw a box of doughnuts in front of her. “Ah, thanks guys” she said helping herself “Shall we begin.”  
Donna arrived early for the meeting with the President on account of one of her meetings getting cancelled. “Go on in” said Jo “he’s still in the situation room but he’s expecting you. She entered and sat down – there was a plate with a couple of sandwiches on left over from a previous meeting. She ate them quickly then went out to see Jo “any chance you could get some more of these?” she asked waving the empty plate. “Sure” Jo smiled. Donna walked slowly back to the sofa then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, then another then a worse one and a tearing sensation. She dropped the plate and cried out just as she felt a dampness. Hearing the crash of the plate Jo came rushing in. Holding her stomach Donna turned to Jo “I think my waters just broke – I’m in Labour”.   
“Let’s get you out of here” said Jo.   
“No, I think sitting down would be best” said Donna, breathing hard and lowering herself back onto the sofa. “You’re going to be okay. I’ll call the medical staff.” Just as Jo turned to leave Donna gripped her hand – “don’t leave me, please.” Just then there came a knock at the door and Sam nervously poked his head round the door. “Sorry, no one was out there and…”   
“Sam, can you call the medical team up here, number 9 on my speed dial” called Jo to him “Sure what should I tell them” Donna turned so that Sam could now see her – “I’m in labour Sam – can you find Josh?” Sam returned five minutes later. “Medical team are on their way but there’s only a couple coming, the rest are on a training day. Brilliant timing.”   
“Thank you” panted Donna. Jo was still sitting with her breathing with her and clutching her sweaty hand. “Can you send someone to the situation room to get Josh?”   
“I would if there was anyone but no one has the clearance.”   
“What..ah” cried Donna as a contraction hit. She doubled over crushing Jo’s hand. “How long has it been since the last contraction?” said Sam   
“No more than about three minutes” said Jo as she rubbed Donna’s back as Donna bent forwards. “Okay, I’m not expert but that sounds kind of fast.” Donna looked up just as a voice called from Josh’s office on the other side of the Oval Office. “Hello, is anyone about – where is everyone?” CJ came walking in like she owned the palace saying something about how today must be a massive group training day which reminded them all it was. CJ stopped dead when she saw the scene in the office. “What’s going on?” “Donna’s in Labour, I’m going to try and get Josh out of the situation room. The medical team are on their way but I don’t want to move her because the contractions are pretty close.” Said Sam leaving the room.  
“How close?” asked CJ removing her coat and coming to sit on Donna’s other side greeting her friend and hugging her as she did so “Three minutes, a little less maybe” said Jo. “You doing okay?” CJ said to Donna   
“I’m okay, I think. I’m not sure I can go anywhere though. Great to see you again by the way, how’s little George?” “He’s fine you can see him at some point and Danny would love to see you.”   
“Contraction coming in thirty seconds” warned Jo. Donna smiled at CJ as she braced for the next wave of pain.  
Sam rushed down the halls of the West Wing running towards the situation room. When he got there he stopped then reached a hand out “are you really going to knock,” came a squeaky voice “on the door of the White House Situation Room” finished Annabeth coming over. “We kind of have a, well situation.”   
“What’s up?”   
“Donna’s in Labour, like pretty far gone and Josh is in there.”   
“Well, what are you waiting for – knock.” Sam knocked. Inside the room the president was just whispering a question to Josh when the knock came. The NSC had been preparing papers at the other end of the table and everyone went quiet. The secret service guys opened the door “Yes”   
“I need Josh Lyman, it’s an emergency” Josh was still whispering something to the president and looked confused. When the secret service guys turned to each other Sam and Annabeth both made frantic motions to him “Mr President do you mind,”   
“go ahead Josh we’re just wrapping up here. See you in the Oval in ten.” “Yes Sir”  
“What is it?” said Josh to Sam as they walked “Donna’s in Labour, pretty far along” Josh stopped dead his eyes wide with shock. He stayed like that for a full two seconds then “Come on Josh” said Annabeth prodding him in the back “Okay, Sam I’m going to need you to shadow the president this afternoon and tell CJ I’m sorry but I’ll have to see her at another point, Annabeth whilst I’m at the hospital can you take over for Donna in the first Lady’s office….”   
“What do you mean the hospital?” said Sam just as Josh took the turn for the front door “You’re going the wrong way she went into labour fast, they couldn’t move her – she’s in the Oval.” Josh seemed to freeze again before waking up and running towards the office. When the three of them got there they found Donna lying down on the sofa one doctor two paramedics and two nurses at one end, CJ and Jo at the other. “Donna” said Josh taking over from the two women and kneeling at Donna’s side holding her hand. “How’s she doing?” he asked the doctor in charge. He was busy lifting up a towel to check what was happening. “Well she’s just too far along to move, seems like she skipped the first stage of labour. Contractions are somewhere around two minutes apart, I would expect a baby in the next forty minutes to an hour.”   
“What about pain relief?” asked Josh as a contraction hit and Donna crushed his hands crying out “too far along. I’ve tried to make her as comfortable as possible but the floor wasn’t helping. “here” said CJ returning with Jo and Annabeth carrying a large number of pillows and blankets they’d rustled up. Josh was smoothing Donna’s hair and whispering to her as a contraction hit earlier than expected jut as she screamed the president came running in “what the…oh” Sam edged over to the president and explained the situation. “Sorry Mr. President” panted Donna “I’m sorry, I should have…”   
“shhh, Donna. Try to relax, you’re doing great, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He put a hand on her shoulder then rested it on her face. “Just focus on the baby for now, that’s an order from you commander in chief”   
“Thank you sir”   
“Josh,” said the president, “quick word.” The two went over to one side “just wanted to check you read the situation in there the same as me…” they had a thirty second conversation but were interrupted by Donna’s cry “Okay,” said the doctor “contractions are down to thirty second intervals. We should clear the room”   
“Good luck Josh” said the president “thank you sir” the two hugged and the room was cleared except for the doctors Donna, Josh and CJ who stayed at Donna’s request. For Donna, Josh and CJ the next fifteen minutes were a blur. Donna barely coping with the pain, Josh and CJ there encouraging her, helping her and the doctors doing their thing. When finally the doctors started telling her too “push,”   
“one big push”   
“next time really hard”   
“come on Donna” she did crying out, but not quite screaming. Then at last the doctors said “well done Donna”   
“fine baby” and Donna relaxed a little into Josh. A tear leaked from Josh’s eye which Donna wiped away, though she felt like joining him. Then the doctors passed Donna her daughter, making snuffling noises, not crying. “Congratulations Donna, Josh, you have a fine baby girl, seven pounds, seven ounces – as far as we can tell healthy.” Josh had his arm around the girls proudly and CJ joined them. “She has her mother’s eyes” said CJ “and her father’s dimples” said Donna and Josh smiled them displaying them. “We’ll give it a few minutes to get you stable then we’ll bring the stretcher up, Georgetown general has been alerted,” said the chief doctor.   
Outside the Oval Office in Josh’s office the President, Annabeth, Sam and Jo sat waiting. They could hear Donna’s occasional cry out but little else. The First Lay came rushing in after a minute of two “someone said Donna’s in labour, is she okay, where is she.” The president nodded towards the Oval Office as a cry came from within. “You know you’re supposed to be running the country.” Said the first lady indicating the president’s lack of activity. “Yeah but my chief of staff, your chief of staff and my afternoon’s work and meeting people are in there. In fact it’s only Sam I could do anything with and he looks a bit green right now.” Sam looked embarrassed. The five of them sat there for nearly fifteen minutes in silence all struck by how alien this seemed. Then there was quiet then a muffled cry. “I can’t take it any more” said the president moving to knock of the Oval Office door. Then CJ emerged smiling. “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr President, may I present to you Jenifer Leo Lyman.” They piled into the office to find Donna covered in blankets sitting up whilst doctors checked her blood pressure, with Josh, tie off shirt messed up and a little bloody, sitting next to her holding the wrapped baby. They rushed to see the new family Josh smiling and grinning in a shy, childish way none of them had seen before, congratulating Donna sighing and squealing over baby Jenifer. Helen hugged the parents then held the baby, Annabeth did the same, Sam and Josh embraced longer than the others “congratulations man, named her after your sister and Leo”   
“Yeah.” He paused “Thanks Sam – you’ll be next” Sam laughed rolling his eyes then the President, who had uncharacteristically hung back, moved forwards and congratulated them both “Now, Helen and I have talked – three months leave for both of you, more if you want but you’re taking three months. If you’re needed we’ll let you know I promise but chances are you’ll be in and out anyway.” Josh protested a little then Donna, taking back baby Jenifer who had started crying “Okay, on one condition”   
“I’m the president of the United States and you’re giving me a condition?”   
“New mother’s privilege. You and the first lady agree to be God parents, you too CJ and Sam” Jenifer cried a little and the President placed a large hand on her head and she quietened.” “Sir” said Josh after a moment of silence “I would be honoured” he said, almost choking up. The White House photographer came in at this point “Oh, photo time guys” said the president. Josh sat next to Donna who held Jenifer the President and his wife were on one side, Sam and CJ the other. Annabeth, Jo and the doctors also gathered round and the photographer took a picture. Then he took more; the president shaking hands with Jenifer, just the new family, Josh and the President, Donna and the president all sorts of background shots including, much to Donna’s embarrassment, images of the damp, messy and bloody sofa and floor.  
The rest of the afternoon was reasonably quiet. The president worked for a little time in Josh’s office but everyone ended up with an early night. Donna, josh and Jenifer went to the hospital to get checked out and were then cleared to go home, to their new house just across from CJ.   
Annabeth did do a press briefing. “Good afternoon everyone I have an announcement. At five o 3 this afternoon Chief of staff to the First Lady Donna Moss and Chief of staff to the president Joshua Lyman welcome their daughter Jenifer Leo Lyman into the world” she paused for a round of applause “She weighed seven pounds seven ounces and mother and daughter are both very well. She was named, for all you Lemon Lyman fans out there, after Josh’s sister and the late Leo McGarry.”   
“Annabeth, Annabeth” came cries and hands shot up the press no longer able to contain their excitement “Annabeth, how come none of us have her at any local maternity wards?”   
“that brings me to my second announcement. Donna, like around 15% of other mothers who give birth naturally, had an accelerated labour. When she went into labour she was in the Oval Office. Medics thought it best not to move her. Jenifer is the fourth child to be born in the White House, the first in over 70 years and the first to be born in the Oval Office or the West Wing.” The press erupted again but she got the nod from Carol and yelled into the mic “ladies and gentlemen the president of the united states”.   
“good afternoon I would like to make a brief statement. Firstly I would like to congratulate Donna and Josh publically and wish them all the best with parenthood. My wife and I would also be humbled to accept the offer of being god parents along with deputy chief of staff Sam Seabourne and former White House Chief of Staff CJ Craig Cincannon. During their maternity and paternity leave deputies will be filling in for them, If anything urgent comes up both are prepared to return to work when needed.” He made to leave when a reporter caught him off guard “Mr President do you think that Donna and Josh not being married before having a child is wrong?”   
“Firstly Mitt, that little girl has been welcomed into the world by people who love her and who I know will be fantastic parents and that is what matters. Secondly when you give as much time and energy to your country as those two do, finding time for a wedding can be a little tricky. Thank you” Annabeth briefly took the podium again “the Oval Office is out of action for the net 24hours whist they clean up, the President will be using Josh Lyman’s office until he can return. I’m sure you want to get this out ahead of the evening news, so go see your editors, thank you”.  
Donna and Josh were home, Jenifer was asleep quietly but neither of them could sleep despite being exhausted. They had talked and talked, kissed, hugged and laughed. It was nearly ten when a knock came at the door. Three secret service guys walked in, “do you mind” and Josh stepped back to let them do their sweep, then the president was rushed from the car and inside. “Sir, it’s late” “yeah, sorry, had to read those memos before tomorrow morning.” “I’m sorry, look you should have sent them to me” “no nothing I can’t handle. Donna” he said as Donna came into sight. She, like Josh was wrapped up in warm night clothes “good evening Sir, sorry for our casual attire would you like to sit down or have a drink.” “Don’t worry about that Donna, I’ll let you both get some rest. I just came by to drop off these.” he passed over a couple of packages “wrapped them myself”. “I can tell” said Josh cheekily. Josh opened them to find two mini baby grows with the presidential seal and three of the photographs taken that afternoon framed – the group shot, the one with just the president and Jenifer and the smaller group. “Thank you sir.” Said Donna “I just wanted to apologise for going into labour in your office and messing it up an everything – I’m so sorry and really embarrassed” “Don’t worry – the papers are all full of stories about how I helped deliver your baby, I owe you one for boosting my approval ratings.” They all laughed “anyway. Sam will call you if anything urgent comes up but I’ll say goodnight.” He hugged and kissed Donna, then shook Josh’s hands and half hugged him, before leaving.


End file.
